


One Fine Day

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Marauders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rest there a long time on that summer's day, never again will such a feeling of closeness and laziness ever become them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

Beneath the sun-warmed sheets of their tent, two warm, sticky bodies touch and squirm; the two giggling not only from the tendrils of grass that tickle their arms and legs. They are nine-too old for such behavior, some would say; however, they are innocents. Flipping to her stomach, the girl's eyes dance as she pokes her friend in the ribs. He yips and wriggles as far away as he can in their cloud-white haven. She grins blissful at his movements and scrunches forward so she can lay her head of fire on his skinny shoulder. The boy tenses for all of a second before his onyx eyes settle on her gentle and real. A white hand finds its way out from beneath the girl's body and settles easily on her shoulder.

She tilts her face up to his and he can count the freckles on the bridge of her nose. Seeing him staring back at her over his hooked nose, she smiles widely. "You're my best friend Severus," she whispers.

Thoroughly surprised, the boy smile tentatively back. "And you are mine Lily," he breathes. Her eyes sparkle at his glittering ones; fingers lacing with the hand on her shoulder, they slow. They rest there a long time on that summer's day, never again will such a feeling of closeness and laziness ever become them again.


End file.
